Bloopers
by pixieface Lust
Summary: So...Sasuke and Ino have been cast as two leading roles in a soon-to-be smash hit movie! Oh...co-star tension! LOVELY. /the movie I used a real movie...and it did pretty well -came out year2006-/ AU. ONESHOT.


I keep on going with the frustration oneshots! My God! hahaha. Anyway...I really have no idea what came to me when I got to writing this. It wasnt how I planned it, but what happened was I wrote this one part of the story first, and I had to make everything else fit in with it. So i think the story's kinda scattered. -sigh's- well. Whatever. Also...my reason for using 'She's The Man' for this story was cuz when I was thinking of a movie (Imagine: I was going to make one up!) i looked up from my keyboard and saw my dvd of She's the Man! WHOOO. :D so enjoy this please.

also. i'd love if you took time to read more 'messages from the author' during the end of this story.  
hear out my explanations and such. :)

Uhm. I think im making this story post for: **Yoruichi 'Ino'**, **Lamanth** and **InoxSasukeSOS  
**(these three who never fail to give me an enjoyable review)

* * *

I do not own: She's The Man. The characters in the movie. The real actors who play the characters. The characters from Naruto I chose to be casted as the characters...and...all i own is the story..!! OKAY! :))

_She's the Man-anime style._

**Bloopers**

Sasuke Uchiha was hired for the role of Duke Orsino; and his gorgeous and talented leading lady would be Ino Yamanaka who took the role of Viola Hastings. On the set of their new movie: 'She's The Man' the whole cast had a lot of time to bond together, have fun and all be friends.

"CUT!" the director yelled, "that was great guys! Take five!" he announced. Sasuke and Ino had just finished taping the 'Tarantula Scene'. Everyone from the cast who was watching the scene being taped were laughing in the back. Naruto, Kiba, Tenten and Lee.

Ino and Sasuke decided to go hang out with their castmates.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were really scared of that tarantula." Ino said teasingly. She lightly started elbowing Sasuke by his ribs which added more mockery to the start of the conversation.

Sasuke huffed and put on a smirk, "Oh, I'm just that damn good an actor…" he said confidently. Ino started to laugh. "What, you don't believe me…?" Sasuke asked mimicking a shocked tone and expression. Ino shook her head, laughter still continuing. Sasuke laughed along with her.

When the two finally reached the four of their other cast mates they greeted each other.

"Hey Twin!" Ino said as she high-fived Naruto. He slapped hands with her with a huge grin on his face. The Uzumaki had been cast as Sebastian Hastings—Viola's twin brother. Ino and Naruto called each other 'twin' on and off set.

Ino greeted the other three as well, waved to Kiba and Lee and hugged Tenten.

Sasuke just gave a head nod to everyone and they acknowledged him.

"Man! That scene was hilarious guys! Great job!!" Tenten congratulated. Ino and Sasuke chuckled. "thanks…" they both said humbly.

"Seriously! You kept me laughing so hard!!" Naruto commented, "Sasuke! I swear you're _freaking out_ really go the best of me!" Naruto laughed remembering the scene. "Yeah…tears were all over the place." Kiba remarked about his blonde friend. Amused looks appeared on the faces of Duke and Olivia's actors, was that scene really funny? When they read the script of course it was…but maybe when they see it for real, they'd understand. But, they've always said most actors don't like watching themselves on screen. It's pretty true for the _She's the Man_ cast.

"so, so…what scene are we shooting next?" Tenten asked as Ino and Sasuke pulled up chairs to sit on. Ino shrugged, "I don't know…" she trailed off looking around at the set to see which part they were going to shoot next.

"I think we're doing the carnival next…" Sasuke said. They all turned to him. Tenten and Ino nodded. Sasuke shot them a smile, they two girls gladly returned it.

"Oh yeah…the kissing booth scene!" Naruto exclaimed. Ino's eyes shot wide open. Right. Right. The kissing booth and carnival fight scene were up next. Ino started to feel uneasy.

Duke had lined up at the kissing booth to get a chance to kiss Olivia. Just when it was his turn to go, Olivia's replacement, Viola came. For his money not to go to waste he decided that it wont be that bad kissing Viola. The two end up enjoying their kiss, and Viola's ex-boyfriend Justin (played by Kiba) appears. There's been a past conflict between Duke and Justin. Apparently Duke made Justin cry during one soccer game. Then being the boys that they are, they took out on muscle.

The director called the cast to assemble in the carnival scene and announced what was going to happen next.

"All right, we've decided to start where Justin interrupts the kiss of Duke and Viola and then the fight scene, alright." The director announced. Everyone nodded agreeing.

"positions everybody!" the director called out.

Ino took her place on the stool in-front of the kissing booth and the camera's angle shot was from behind. Sasuke took his seat on the stool across Ino and the two leaned in.

"are you ready, Uchiha?" Ino asked. Sasuke grinned, "it's part of the job, Yamanaka." He countered. Ino smirked, "touché" she said. Sasuke chuckled.

"Okay…everyone, places, places!" the director needed organization. "Kiba! Position yourself on the steps already, and wait for the go signal!" he yelled toward Kiba. He nodded and immediately ran toward his spot.

"Sasuke. Ino. READY?" the director yelled from his place to the duo. They nodded and gave him a smile. "KIBA! READY?" he called out to the Inuzuka who was not that far away from the two. He gave the director a thumbs up. "okay!" the director said, "…and…ACTION!" he yelled. The camera's started rolling.

Ino and Sasuke leaned in for a kiss, and they had to make it look semi-passionate or at least like they were enjoying it. They did a pretty good job. And during the same time they leaned in, Kiba began his walk toward Ino. He tugged on her shoulder and pulled her away from Sasuke.

Kiba turned to Sasuke and in character, began reciting his lines.

"Excuse me doofus! You're makin out with my girlfriend!" He said accusingly to Sasuke.

Ino turns and looks at him and putting up her index finger she began, "ex. Girl. Friend." She corrected. Kiba stuck his palm up to her face, meaning 'silence' or 'whatever' (the hand flick: "talk to the hand" sorta thing)

When Kiba acknowledged him with accusations, it was Sasuke task as an actor to look angry at such a comment. So he did. When Ino said her line, he looked at her with confusion all over his face.

"W-wait. You're Sebastian's sister?" he asked curiously to the blonde.

Kiba walked toward Sasuke and whacked him to get his attention, "and you're about to die." He stated/

"What're you gonna do—" Sasuke countered but forgot his line.

"…drown me in you tears…" Ino continued plainly; with a bored look on her face. Kiba started laughing. Sasuke looked annoyed at the fact he forgot his line.

"Okay. Cut!" the director yelled. "good job…keep the intensity." He said. "…and action!"

Then they began the scene again. They did a few more couple takes of the scene and then the director announced that part done. Everyone congratulated everyone. Yet another great shoot for the movie.

"Break guys…!" the director called out. Everyone dispatched.

Tenten happily skipped her way to Ino who was on her way to her trailer. "Ino!!" she called out all smiles. "Hey Tenten." Ino greeted. "So…!" Tenten said excited. "So…what?" Ino asked. Tenten squealed, "how was the kiss!?" she asked excitedly. Ino rolled her eyes, "it was…" Ino trailed off thinking of a word. What did she really think of it? "…a kiss." She said. Tenten's mouth gaped open, "It's Sasuke Uchiha! Don't tell me it was 'just a kiss'…!" the girl with buns on her head exclaimed. Ino laughed, "Tenten, really…it was just a kiss. Sure yeah, I can admit. He's a good kisser." Ino said. Tenten squealed and hugged her bestfriend on set.

Over the past few days, when Duke and Viola would have their cute and romantic moments, Sasuke always managed to mess up his lines. Ino would get annoyed then shrugged it off afterwards. It wasn't like the Uchiha to mess up lines that much. Sure bloopers were fun for the gag reel of the movie, but they could notice the nervousness in the boy.

Finally it came down to the scene where Duke and Viola meet up for her debutante ball by the sprinklers. Sasuke was nervous about the scene. He didn't know why. And he told himself over that he couldn't mess that scene up, it was a much too 'cute' scene for it to be messed up.

"And action!" the director yelled. The two began their lines.

Viola: So, what brings you here?  
Duke: Well, a few days ago I kissed this girl at a kissing booth. And now, I just can't seem to stop thinking about it.  
Viola: Neither can she.  
Duke: Plus, I miss my roommate. I really liked him.  
Viola: Well, he's right in here.  
(_pointing to her heart_)  
Viola: Listen, I know I should have told you who I was, but I was afraid. I'm Sorry.  
Duke: Well, you know maybe if I had know you were a girl, we wouldn't have talked like we did, and got to know each other the same way. And that would've been a shame.  
Viola: Just so you know, everything you told me when I was a guy, just made me like you so much more as a girl.  
Duke: Ok, but just from here on in, everything would just be a lot easier if you stayed a girl.

Then Duke and Viola would have to kiss. After all their lines, the two looked at each other with admiring eyes and began their kiss. From what was just lips touching became into a more passionate one until the director decided he got the perfect front shot.

"CUT!" he yelled. And everyone on set ran to the director's side to watch the whole scene. It was such a perfect squeal moment for the girls. When the director yelled cut, the two did not yet let go, they tried reluctantly to pull away but to no avail. Lucky for them, everyone immediately took away their focus from the couple and decided they wanted to watch the scene they taped.

Ino and Sasuke pulled apart to catch some air and they started breathing heavily. They looked toward the crowd where the director had been sitting and they could see the girls from the cast going 'aww' during the scene. Sasuke and Ino chuckled.

"Wow Sasuke…you didn't mess up your lines." Ino commented. He smirked and put on a smug look. The blonde just rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright! let's get a side angle!" the director yelled.

Everyone was about to dispatch when someone from the crew had told the director about some of the other set troubles and he was discussing it, everyone seemed to listen in and again weren't paying attention to Sasuke and Ino. "Let's see it!" they heard the director yell. So Sasuke and Ino went in for another kiss.

This time it was steamier and more passionate. A kiss that would look really good in a movie like 'The Notebook' or something dramatic like that—maybe a soap opera. But what they didn't know was that the director wasn't referring to them and was handling the props, he needed to see what was wrong with whatever it was that was incorrect in the set/props.

"That's good." They heard the director yell. And once again, Ino and Sasuke thought that it was for them. Wow. For actors, they aren't paying so much attention. After, _let's just say a pretty good period of time for a good make-out session_, the director yelled his directions, or so they thought was his directions for them. And all good things had to come to an end…or did they?

They pulled away and Ino looked right into Sasuke's dark eyes, "you are that damn good an actor, Sasuke…" she said breathless. Sasuke smirked at her, "that wasn't acting." He said slyly. Ino grinned and pulled him into another deep kiss. No camera's rolling.

* * *

Oh My Gosh. I really hoped you liked that! I only liked my ending. I really think it was too fast pacing but whatever. There wasnt much bloopers I could type up because I dont know. But the story is called Bloopers anyway. I still think it fits. XD hahaha. It turned out pretty good for me...for something EXTREMELY unplanned. I swear that i was in "Miss Scatterbrains" mode when i was writing this one, so THANK YOU! for bearing with it. XD

**original cast:**  
Amanda Bynes-Viola Hastings (Ino)  
James Kirk-Sebastian Hastings (Naruto)  
Channing Tatum-Duke Orsino (Sasuke)  
Laura Ramsey-Olivia (would've been Tenten)  
even though it would end up her and Naruto. uhhh. anyway!  
Robert Hoffman-Justin (Kiba)  
Alex Breckenridge-Monique (Sakura)  
even though Alex Breckenridge is too pretty to be compared to Sakura, I made pinky the supposed antagonist. (I find Alex Breckenridge pretty, yes.)

**ALSO.** I _think_ that they kissed during that sprinkler scene..the one i wrote up. But they didnt show it in the actual movie. I think it was in deleted features. But whatever...I wrote it here and thats what makes it a fanfic! I LOVE _REV_**YOU**_S _:) (lame. I know-but you get whuttimean)


End file.
